Demons Within
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chap 2*// " Hitomi... there's been something I've wanted to tell you. I've been wanting to say it since you left a few years ago... but... I just never got the courage... the strength. Hitomi... I-- ", Van began, but the look of pain was evident in Hitom
1. ~**~Prologue~**~Born to the darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne... unfortunately...  
Dedication: To all who are patient with me and my fics...  
  
  
~**~Demons Within~**~  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
~*~Born to the darkness~*~  
  
A silent prey on the run, through the night. That's what she was as the moon hung high in the dark, diamond sparkled sky, full and bright, showering the young looking yet old hunter in it's glory. He chased her, silently through the shadows. He turned the same corners she did, ran the same length of the sidewalks she did, and ran through the same parks she did.  
  
The only sounds floating through the air were of her steady breathing, the metal swings creaking as the light breeze caught them, causing them to sway to and fro, and the sounds of her sneakers slapping against the ground as she ran. she stopped every now and then to catch her breath and he was going to pounce on her then and make her his forever, but he couldn't do it.  
  
All he could do was stand in the shadows and marvel at the beauty of the young twenty year old portrayed to him from under the velvety touch of the moon overhead. Her sea-green eyes sparkled like emeralds as she turned around and glanced into the shadows, as if she knew he were there watching her watching him.  
  
He didn't have much time left to dwaddle around watching her. He had to get to her before the first rays of light shone through the skies like golden streaks, or else he would be no more. He was low on energy and on blood from yesturday's fight with the master of all darkness; Niuhimian.  
  
The Queen of darkness, that's what she was. But no more would she be able to cast her wicked spell on the mortals. It was his turn to cast it. He had to make her one. Make her what he was, an immortal, a man who has been wandering the Earth for the past five thousand years.  
  
He closed his red eyes and leaned his head back against the building, trying to save his strength for the transfusion that would take place after he caught her. Her slow, soft footsteps caused him to open his eyes and look at her worried expression on her soft featured face.  
  
' She's knows... '  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki ran her tongue along her bottom lip and then ran a hand through her long sandy brown hair that was at the middle of her back. She shook her head and sighed heavily as she turned around to head back to her house, ' Something's not right here... I'm not alone... ', she thought in fear as she quickened her pace.  
  
Hitomi looked around at her surroundings and a frown crinkled her brow, " Where am I? How did I manage to get lost? Oh no... ", she whispered to herself as she hugged her arms to her stomach, continuing to quicken her pace.  
  
He slowly began to follow her, making sure that she didn't find out that he was onto her. Silent alarms began to go off inside of Hitomi's head and she casted a quick glance over her shoulder before beginning to jog. She knew she should've stayed inside tonight. Why had she chosen to go for a little midnight run tonight?  
  
As Hitomi blinked, she saw two red glowing eyes inside her mind. The eyes blinked at her and then the face came into full view as it descended upon her. Long silky, silvery hair flowing down the back as a set of hands came into view and made their way towards her. A twig snapped behind her and her eyes snapped open.  
  
Hitomi whirled around to face the person and there he was. Standing there with one foot in mid-air, a completely calm look on the handsome features. The long silvery hair was pulled back in an elastic, but the red eyes glowed brightly in the night, looking at her as she looked at him.  
  
" W-who are you? ", Hitomi called out as she took a step back.  
  
' It's him... the guy in your vision... '  
  
He looked at her, allowed his foot to drop to the ground as he uttered a loud curse, " So, I take it that you realize that I was following you? ", his voice soft yet carrying a very velvety tone to it.  
  
Hitomi took another step back and nodded, " Y-yes... why were you following me? "  
  
He shook his head and took a step towards her, " That does not matter at the moment, Hitomi Kanzaki... what matters is that you're here, where I can talk to you... ", he said with a smirk.  
  
Hitomi knitted her brows together as she shook her head this time, " How do you know my name? I-I suddenly don't want to talk to you. All I want to do is go home and fall asleep. I... I'm going to go now, goodnight... ", she said as she turned and began to run away from him.  
  
He snorted and suddenly snapped his fingers as he disappeared. Hitomi looked over her shoulder to find that he wasn't following her and she let out a sigh of relief. When she brought her head back around to look ahead of her, she slammed right into a hard, and very muscular body.  
  
Hitomi stumbled back and fell to the ground, landing hard on her butt. She quickly shook her head to clear the light spots of colour that danced before her eyes before she looked up at who she had bumped into. It was him, the man who was following her.  
  
" W-w-what do want with me? I've done nothing to you, and I don't have any money on me.. I'm sorry... "  
  
Thaddeus Delvonté watched the scared expression on Hitomi's soft features in the moonlight. He frowned lightly, " I don't want your money, Hitomi. I already explained to you that I wanted to talk to you... nothing more... and nothing less. "  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly and began to stand up as she kept her eyes trained on his, " I have to get home now... I left the computer on and I don't want to have to pay a high hydro bill for it either... excuse me... ", she replied nervously as she quickly turned around and began to run again.  
  
Thaddeus shook his head in regret for what he was about to do. It was now or never... that's what his old mentor, Aerie Doeurdenthe had harshly spat in his face the first time he was to feed on some young maiden. He wouldn't do it though, he wasn't like that, so, Aerie being the impatient Martinian Vampire that she was, wrenched his screaming victim into a back alley by the hair and fed from her.  
  
Hitomi slowly stood up on wobbly legs and took a step back from him, " Please.... ", she begged.  
  
Thaddeus took one long stride towards her and gentle reached out to wrap his hand around her neck as she stepped back from him, noticably trembling. He shook his head and smiled lightly.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt you, Hitomi... please, just listen to me, and listen to me well... ", he whispered into her ear as he leaned forward.  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly against his hand and went completely still and quiet. Thaddeus glanced down at her neck and watched in amusement as her juggular vein strained against her skin, rising and falling at a very quick pace as she her breathing quickly sped up as well.  
  
" You don't have to fear me, Hitomi... I'm not going to hurt you.... ", he whispered again into her ear.  
  
Hitomi felt her eyelids droop slightly, " W-what are you going to do to me.... ", she whispered, her voice carrying the note of fatigue.  
  
Thaddeus shook his head and gently released the gentle hold on her neck, " Don't worry, Hitomi... I won't hurt you... I swear to you... ", he repeated again, this time more softly as he leaned in farther and flicked his warm, moist tongue out of his lips to gently, and greedily caressed her neck.  
  
Her life was strong as it flowed through her veins. Thaddeus could feel just how strong it was by simply stroking her neck with his tongue. It was like it was already flowing through his veins. But... he wasn't exactly here to have it flow through his veins. He'd have it flow through his veins for about a few hours and then he'd be gone... dead.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Thaddeus began to firmly and passionatly lap her neck, occassionally suckling, and nipping it whenever he had the chance to draw it into his hungry mouth. For the past five thousand years, he did this exact thing to ALL his victims; seduced them and then went for the kill, but never had he ever made another of his kind.  
  
A soft moan escaped Hitomi's lips. Thaddeus snaked a hand up her back and then tangled his fingers in her long hair that had the smell of flowers to it. He held her head firmly in place.  
  
' This is it... ', he thought as he gently caressed her neck with his tongue one last time.  
  
Thaddeus swallowed thickly and then quickly unsheathed his long, sharp, pointed fangs quickly. The points laid on top of Hitomi's neck, just above the juggular vein. He could feel her life again, the precious life that he would be taking away. There it was; the sudden guilt that he always felt before he took the life.  
  
Thaddeus shook his head, ' I can't think about it now.... it's too late... '  
  
Hitomi sighed lightly and began to melt against his body. The only thing that held her up was the arm wrapped around her waist and the hand that was tangled in her hair at the back of her neck. Thaddeus closed his eyes and made a little growl as he swiftly and roughly pushed down onto the skin beneath his teeth, quickly piercing the vein and then entering it with full force.  
  
Hitomi sucked in a sharp breath and groaned in pain. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the full moon that was facing her. The light around her was suddenly fading as she felt herself beginning to fall, but Thaddeus tightened his grip on her waist and held her up against him.  
  
Thaddeus groaned lightly in pleasure as he felt her sweet, precious life enter his mouth and flow down his throat. This is what he called being in heaven, including now that he finally had Hitomi Kanzaki's life flowing through him. Hitomi was beginning to struggle against him and to keep her from struggling, Thaddeus had to bite down harder - which he didn't want to do.  
  
Everything around him was spinning and he was beginning to sway to and fro with his victim who was moaning and groaning in his arms. The ground underneath his feet felt like a dock floating out on a lake, rocking up and down with the steady and yet wild thrashing of the waves that the passing boats caused.  
  
It was almost done. He could tell, for the blood was beginning to slow down and leave a pasty taste and feeling in his mouth, all over the inside of his cheeks, on the roof of his mouth, inbetween his teeth, underneath his tongue, everywhere. Thaddeus pressed the length of her long body up against the length of his own before deattaching his fangs from her neck and holding her away from him so he could observe her.  
  
Hitomi's skin was a sickening gray, looking almost black with the moonlight that shone down onto her. Her head rolled to the side, as blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and from the two nicely punctuated holes in the side of her neck. Thaddeus watched as she tried to swallow but ended up gagging.  
  
Hitomi weakly brought her head around and looked at Thaddeus with faded eyes, " W-what did you... d-d-do to me... ", she whispered hoarsely as she watched him wipe away crimson that decorated the inside of his mouth, covering his once white teeth, and trickled down his chin.  
  
Thaddeus ignored her. He reached out and smoothed away some of her hair that laid across her forehead. He then brought his left wrist to his mouth and dug his teeth into it. Twisting his head to the side, he ripped open the flesh and watched it for a moment as the dark, black liquid quickly flowed down his arm and landed on the ground.  
  
Hitomi blinked and then groaned in pain as she jerked her head to the side. She felt her heart constrict painfully and slam up harshly against her ribcage, " Ouhhhhhh.... ", she suddenly screamed out.  
  
Thaddeus directed his wrist over her face and flipped it over so that his blood dropped into her open mouth as she let another wail of agony tear past her lips.  
  
" Hush... it's going to be alright. Just drink this... it'll get rid of the pain, Hitomi... ", he promised lightly.  
  
Another sharp twitch in the side of her heart caused her to scream out again, but the blood that was dripping into her mouth caused her choke. Hitomi shot out an arm and she wrapped it around Thaddeus' outstretched arm, bringing the wrist down to meet her mouth. She tried to use his arm to muffle her choking and screaming.  
  
Thaddeus closed his eyes in pain and then grimaced as Hitomi began to greedily suck on his wrist, drawing in his supernatural blood that would flow through her veins and kill everything it touched internally. Externally was an entirely different story.  
  
Hitomi felt bile suddenly rush up her throat, tears sting her eyes, and a suddenly pain in her heart as if someone had reached out and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go, only squeeze tighter. She tore her mouth from his wrist and pushed it away as she quickly, and weakly turned over on her side and began to crawl about on the ground, trying to get away from the sudden pain in her chest.  
  
Thaddeus backed away from her, cradling his wrist to his chest, waiting for it to patch itself up as it normally would after he was done the tranfusion. He watched as Hitomi began to crawl about aimlessly, stumbling everynow and then, the side of her face scraping along the ground as she clumsily tried to pick herself up again, only to drag herself along the ground.  
  
Hitomi groaned outloud and then let out a scream of agony as she felt her heart stop and then slam up against her ribcage again, only to start beating very slowly again. She suddenly lost feeling in her arms and legs and she slumped to the ground, only to flip quickly onto her back, her eyes wide in fright as she felt her heart quickly slow down to beat every two seconds.  
  
' V-van!!!!! ', Hitomi silently screamed out the name in her head as she felt her her heart stop completely.  
  
" D-don't worry... it happens to us all. Your body's dying, Hitomi.... ", Thaddeus whispered to her in a hoarse voice.  
  
But, Hitomi wasn't listening, for she was dead. Thaddeus blinked and watched her as she just laid there, head thrown back, back arched off the ground, mouth opened in an O, eyes wide and faded of their once sparkling sea-green. He frowned and slowly crawled over to her with whatever strength he had left.  
  
Thaddeus was almost by her side when something overhead thundered to life in the sky. He quickly looked up and watched in confusion as a thin bluish-white column of light fell from the sky and engulfed Hitomi in it's bright light. Thaddeus draped an arm over his eyes and watched as Hitomi was lifted up into the air and then whisked up into the sky, followed closely by the light as it quickly dissolved into dust that floated in the air around him.  
  
Thaddeus shook his head and fell back onto the ground. He stared up at the sky in amazement and in confusion. His eyes began to droop and he knew that his time had come, but it had come a lot quicker then he had thought it would.  
  
" T-that's the same light that c-came and.... t-took Aer-Aerie from m-me.... ", Thaddeus murmured outloud as he took one last look at the moon, at the diamond sparkling night sky, and breathed in the air one more time as his eyes droop shut and his head rolled to the side, Hitomi's blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and pool around his head.  
  
Steam hissed to life from Thaddeus' body as the clothes slowly dissolved into nothing, followed closely by Thaddeus' body that wasted away quickly to his real appearance of five thousand - ashes that caught the current of the breeze to be whisked away into the night as well....  
  
(A/N**: One question... How did you like them apples???? Another question.... Am I the only author of Escaflowne fanfiction who's ever written a Vampire fanfiction for Escaflowne??? *frowns and scratches her jaw* I think I am... I mean, I don't see any other fanfiction on here that has this kind of thing... vampires, I mean... *smiles* well? I liked writing it, and I liked thinking about it!! Was it... too long? [yes] Was it boring? [yes] Was it sh*t? [yes] I'm just joking... I actually liked it.... MWUAHAHAHA!! Wait till you guys see what I have in store for the next chatper... MWUAHAHAHAH... that is all! )  
  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.....  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories and to all those I cherish dearly....  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
*~*Unknown Immortals*~*  
  
The breeze was warm and light. The only sounds floating through the air were those of chirping birds and two sets of footsteps that walked through the gardens; a light, small set apart, and a heavy, far set apart.  
  
Four years had passed since the Goddess from the Mystic Moon had disappeared from Gaea and never returned. Fanelia was just on the verge of signing a treaty that would join the two most popular countries together as one.  
  
Mothersburg was the name of the other country that Fanelia was going to join with to become more powerful. Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of all Fanelia, and the one of the many men who had fought along side the Goddess from the Mystic Moon during the Zaibach Wars walked through the gardens in the back of the courtyards of his castle.  
  
Van's long-time childhood friend Merle, walked by his side as always, her head bowed deeply, and her hands clasped in front of her dark Maroon gown that clung to her slim figure nicely. Van glanced over at Merle and small smile came to his lips that were hidden behind a pitch black mustache.  
  
A pitch black beard decorated his chin, the sides of his handsomely featured face and along his strong jaw and neck as well. Some of the servants still working around the castle since his father; Goau de Fanel was alive, always commented about how he was beginning to look exactly like him.  
  
" Merle? What's bothering you? You haven't spoken a single word since I brought you out here with me... ", Van asked lightly as he stopped to look down at her.  
  
Merle stopped and brought her face up to look at him. Her deep blue topaz eyes met his deep reddish-brown ones as she shook her head gently; her long, light pinkish-orange hair swaying to and fro with the gentle movement.  
  
" I was just lost in my thoughts again, Lord Van... thoughts of the engagment to Cecil... ", she replied lightly, reaching up to tuck some of her loose hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
Van chuckled lightly, " Good old Merle... you shouldn't really be THAT concerned about the engagment. Everything will work out fine for you two... ", he assured her.  
  
" But Van... what about his position as your head guard? "  
  
Van waved a hand through the air, " You have no need to worry yourself about that. He can return to his position when you two return from your time away alone with each other... "  
  
Merle sighed heavily, " You will be there to walk me down the aisle, right? "  
  
Van flashed her a soft, tender smile and nodded, " Of course! Merle... I've known you all my life, you're like a little sister to me, of course I'll be there to walk you down the aisle. "  
  
Merle walked up to him and threw her arms around him, " Oh thank you, Lord Van!! ", she cried out in happiness as she stood up on tiptoe and licked his cheek a few times.  
  
" Whoa! Merle... calm down... I'm only doing this because one, you're family, two, it's your big day, and three, because I'd be honoured to do it! Now... let's head back inside before it starts to pour on us. ", he told her as a low rumble sounded in the sky overhead, followed closely by small droplets of rain that began to fall onto them.  
  
Merle nodded, " Yes, you're right! "  
  
" S-sire!! ", a breathless guard cried as he ran into the gardens and came to a stop in front of them, bending over slightly to place his hands on his armor covered knees to try and catch his breath.  
  
Van whirled around to face him, noticing the worry that slipped into the guards clear blue eyes, " What is it? ", he demanded.  
  
The guard now stood up and saluted him, " Sire, Cecil and I were switching posts in the far end of the city and that's when we spotted the strange looking column of light that dropped down from the sky in the fields... "  
  
Van quirked a dark brow that was hidden behind the pitch black hair that fell over his brow and part of his left eye, " What are you talking about? Explain it more properly, Thomas! "  
  
' V-van!! ', a loud, shrill, desperate voice screamed in his head.  
  
Van gasped as he saw an image of a young woman his age with long sandy brown hair splayed over her blood streaked face as she laid limply on the ground. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he recognized who it was.  
  
" H-hitomi!! ", he whispered loudly in disbelief, shaking his head. " No.. you can't be dead!! "  
  
Merle knitted her light brows together and looked at Van, concern and worry entering her eyes, " Lord V-van?! What's wrong? What about Hitomi!? ", she begged as she reached out to clutch his hand that was covered in black leather gloves.  
  
Van went still for a moment, trying not to think the impossible. He then wrentched his hand from Merle's and broke into a dead run towards the castle, his black, velvet cape flowing out behind him.  
  
" Prepare my horse, Thomas! I'm going out there to investigate.... ", Van shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Thomas suddenly shook his head, " Sire!! This... Lady Hitomi that you speak of... would she be the Goddess from the Mystic Moon? "  
  
Van stopped and slowly turned to face him, " Y-yes... why do you ask? "  
  
Thomas' soft features suddenly went serious, " I'm starting to believe that we have found her... "  
  
Van blinked and cocked his head to the side, " H-here?! "  
  
Thomas nodded, " Yes... after the light disappeared back up into the skies, it left us with some woman who appeared to be unconscious. I'm starting to think that it's her. "  
  
Van paled slightly, " Prepare my horse... I'm going to get her! Why didn't you bring her back with you? You just left her out there?! "  
  
Thomas frowned suddenly and shook his head, " No, Sire. We didn't leave her out there... it would be inappropriate to do so to the Goddes from the Mystic Moon... the one who saved us all during the Zaibach Wars.... "  
  
Van blinked hard, " W-where is she? "  
  
Thomas smiled gently and bowed slightly, " In the castle, my Lord... in the front hall by the front doors, Cecil has her... "  
  
***  
  
Van nearly jumped out of his pants at the news. He nodded briefly to Thomas before turning and then running from the gardens as fast as he could, ignoring Merle as she called out to him, telling him to slow down or else he'd fall and hurt himself.  
  
He didn't care though if he did fall and hurt himself. As long as he got to Hitomi and made sure she was alright and not injured herself, that's all that mattered to him at the moment.  
  
' Hitomi! I'm coming.... hang on. Please be alright! ", Van prayed silently as he ran through the hall that led to the front main hall by the front doors.  
  
As soon as he rushed into the main hall, he stopped dead in his tracks as Cecil shifted the girl in his arms into a more comfortable position for him. He looked up at Van and his soft green eyes met Van's reddish-brown ones.  
  
" Sire! There you are.... ", Cecil's deep voice greeted him lightly as he bowed slightly, but not far because of the girl in his arms.  
  
Van blinked and stared at the girl, ' This isn't Hitomi... this doesn't even look like her! Who is it this time?! ', he thought in shock as he continued to stare at the girl.  
  
" Sire? Are you... alright? "  
  
Van blinked, " Huh? Oh... ", he shook his head to clear it. " Who is this? "  
  
Cecil looked down at the girl in his arms and shrugged his broad shoulders lightly, " I'm not so sure, my Lord.... she just fell from the sky... "  
  
Van nodded and walked over to them, " Yes... I heard from Thomas... ", he replied lightly as he reached out to run a hand through the long hair that wasn't the sandy brown that he once remembered it to be.  
  
Van peered down into the soft featured face and cocked his head to the side, taking in the pale blonde hair that was streaked with light auburn, and caramel streaks, and the right cheek that beheld a long smear of dried blood.  
  
" This isn't... Hitomi... ", Van whispered lightly.  
  
Cecil watched his King and frowned, " Sire... might I suggest that we lay her down somewhere more comfortable then in my arms? They are getting tired, Sire, even though it feels like she doesn't weigh a thing! "  
  
Van looked up at him and then slipped an arm under her knees that were draped over by the front part of a velvety long, flowing black gown, as was the rest of her body. The gown consisted of velvet, strapless, sleeveless, and very low-cut. The back went down in a large, and long V, ending just at the rise of her butt. The one thing that held the thin, frail material together were the clear, thick straps that crossed over each other on the back of the dress, in the V section.  
  
Van then slipped an arm under her head and lifted her into his arms. He looked down at the girl in his arms and frowned before looking at Cecil, " I'll bring her to a room. Merle is out in the courtyard with Thomas I believe. I left them there so I could come here to see if the girl was the -- "  
  
" The Goddess from the Mystic Moon... I know, Sire. I know.. ", Cecil cut him off gently as he flashed him a smile and brushed past him to go greet his fiancée, who was walking towards from the hall that Van had bolted through.  
  
Van sighed heavily and then looked down as the girl in his arms shifted and leaned more into his body, as if trying to get some warmth into her body, ' Well.. we might as well go and get you to a room, M'Lady... ', he thought as he began to walk towards the flight of stairs that would lead them to the second floor that held the guestrooms.  
  
***  
  
" Hmmm... so she has arrived just as the wise man had prophecized? "  
  
" Yessss.... sssshe hasssss.... "  
  
" Good! Now... let's see what this little blood-sucker can do that Thaddeus never could... "  
  
" Yessss.... what Thaddeussss could not... "  
  
***  
  
Van quietly opened the door and walked into the room, the girl still in his arms, weighing nothing, almost like a feather. He gently placed her down on the bed and her head rolled to the side, revealing two, small, very punctuated holes in the side of her neck that still had dried, crusted blood decorating around them.  
  
Van bent down lower and peered at them, " I... I've seen those kind of injuries before... ", he muttered loudly.  
  
The girl beneath him moaned loudly and then sucked in a sharp breath as she stretched on the bed underneath him. Van jerked back and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the girl slowly open her eyes and look around the room uncertainly before setting her gaze on his face.  
  
Van blinked and looked down into the same Sea-green eyes, the only thing that surprised him intensely was that he saw Topaz blue identical to Merle's eyecolour outlining her pupil, and deep gold speckling the soft green.  
  
" Are you... alright? ", Van asked, surprised by the slightly frightened tone in his voice as he watched the girl slowly sit up and scratch her head.  
  
" W-where am I? Is this... Fanelia? ", the girl murmured lightly as she looked around again at her surroundings.  
  
Van blinked hard and his arms dropped from his chest to his hang at his sides, " H-hitomi? Is that... you? "  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked at him. Nodding, she slowly slid her long legs over the side of the bed, brushing past Van as she stood up, " Yes... why wouldn't it be me, Van? ", she asked him, her face only inches away from his own.  
  
Van swallowed and took a small step back, staring deep into her eyes, " I.. you just look... er, different, Hitomi. VERY different.... "  
  
Hitomi frowned and then looked down at the dress she wore and blinked her eyes as she reached down to lift the skirt up and examine it closely, " Well... this is... rather odd! I.. don't remember wearing this before I.. "  
  
The skirt fell from her fingers as she blinked and gasped quietly. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, she brought a trembling hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Van knitted his brows together and kneeled down in front of her. He reached out slowly and placed a gentle hand on her knee that trembling slightly under his touch.  
  
" H-hitomi? Are you alright? Would you like me to go get Puck? "  
  
Hitomi slowly shook her head and then opened her eyes to stare at Van, " I... I'll be fine, V-van... I just feel a little... f-faint... ", she whispered lightly as she closed her eyes again.  
  
" Hitomi? I... I'm really.... glad that you came back... ", Van whispered to her lightly as he brought his hand up to gently run it through the long, silky strands.  
  
Hitomi groaned lightly, " Y-yeah.... I'm happy to be back. W-where is everyone? ", she asked quietly as she ran her hand over her face.  
  
Van tilted his head to the side and then brought his hand up higher to cup the side of her face, " Everyone's where they were meant to be. Allen's in Asturia with his sister, Celena and also with Millerna. Merle's here... with Cecil, and Dryden's out on some business trip for Fanelia.... ", he replied as he gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
  
Hitomi smiled lightly and closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand, bringing her hands up to hold his hand, " I'm happy that everyone's alright. What about you? "  
  
Van watched her, marvelling at how beautiful she had become over the past four years, marvelling at how she filled out nicely in all the right places that he wouldn't mind exploring, " What about me? ", he echoed her words, staring at the top of her breasts that were completely visible before bringing his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
Hitomi nodded, " Yes... I mean... how are you doing? Holding out? "  
  
Van crinkled his nose, " I'm alright. I was a little sad about Merle leaving to live her own life though.... "  
  
Hitomi quirked an eyebrow, " What do you mean? "  
  
" She's getting married to my head guard.... "  
  
Both of Hitomi's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, " S-she is?! Wow.... I'm so happy for her! I'd have to go and congratulate her after.. "  
  
Van chuckled and nodded as he continued to stroke her cheek, " Yes... she'd like that very much, Hitomi. "  
  
Hitomi nodded and looked down at the ground, but her eyes ended up making their way to stray on Van's toned chest that caused the black t-shirt-like shirt to stretch, revealing the ripples that his muscles made whenever he moved. Van watched her. There was something about her now that seemed... dark....  
  
Van watched as she suddenly went paler then she already was and he ran his tongue over his lips, " Hitomi? Are you sure you're alright? You look really pale. Perhaps you should lay down.... ", he suggested.  
  
Hitomi blinked and quickly looked up at him, noticing the worry and fear in his eyes. She shook her head, " No, Van... I said I was fine. I don't need to lay down... all I need to do is go for a walk. Would you like to come? ", she asked lightly as she held onto his hand and slowly stood up.  
  
Van snorted playfully and laced his fingers with hers, " What choice do I have? "  
  
Hitomi giggled lightly and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Van winced and rubbed at them, " Whoa... since when did you ever become so... agressive? ", he joked.  
  
Hitomi frowned lightly and shrugged, " I'm sorry, Van. I didn't mean to elbow you THAT hard... lighten up, you big baby! "  
  
Van's dark brows went up in surprise and he glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, " Baby? Me?! I don't think so, Hitomi.... nuh uh.... "  
  
Hitomi placed her bottom lip inbetween her teeth and nibbled lightly as they both made their way down the flight of stairs, hand in hand, " You are too a baby, Van Fanel! I've always known you to be a baby... ever since I met you... "  
  
Van rolled his eyes, " I don't have to listen to this you know... "  
  
Hitomi squeezed his hand, " I'm only joking, Van... lighten up... ", she whispered as she walked closer to him, her arm brushing up against his everynow and then as they began to make their way through the hall that led towards the gardens.  
  
Servants who were cleaning the halls or dusting things off stopped doing what they were doing and watched the two walk by hand in hand, as if suddenly shocked to see their King with another woman, who wasn't the Goddess from the Mystic Moon.  
  
Hitomi glanced at the servants as she passed them and some bowed to their King who nodded to them in return. She sighed heavily and the front of her foot caught on the carpet as she walked. Hitomi stumbled, and pitched forward. Van quickly stood in front of her, encircling his arms around her slim waist, holding her up.  
  
Hitomi blinked and swallowed thickly, ' Why do I feel so... so strange? I feel so tired.... maybe Van was right, maybe I should lay down... '  
  
" Hitomi? what's wrong? ", Van's deep, strong, sure voice snapped her back into reality and she weakly lifted he head to look at him.  
  
" I-I'm alright, Van. Don't worry about me.... I can manage.... ", she replied lightly as she slowly began to stand up straighter.  
  
Van watched her, but didn't realize his arms from her waist, he only pulled her closer. Hitomi pressed her hands to his chest and felt the muscles ripple underneath her touch. She swallowed and looked up at him, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks, causing her to look away quickly as soon as Van began to inch his face closer to hers.  
  
Van frowned lightly and placed two fingers under her chin, turning her head back around and then tilting it up so he could look down into her troubled eyes. Hitomi quickly licked her lips and then swallowed as she felt his warm breath fan her lips gently.  
  
Suddenly a strangled cry escaped her lips and pushed him away from her, " No! V-van... don't! ", she cried as she placed a hand to her face, her fingers spread and she looked at his confused and hurt expression through the cracks.  
  
Van blinked as he regained his balance. Everyone around them went still and silent, some completely in shock at what they had just witnessed.  
  
" H-hitomi?! What's gottn into you? ", Van nearly shouted.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and shook her head, " I.. I don't know, Van. I'm s-so sorry.... ", she whispered as she ran forwards and brushed past him to run down the rest of the hall and disappear around a corner. A slamming door followed.  
  
Van exhaled deeply and then frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, " What's gotten into her? ", he wondered outloud.  
  
A loud agonised wail rang throughout the halls, echoing off the walls. Van blinked hard and then bolted forward towards where Hitomi had disappeared.  
  
" Hitomi! I'm coming, hang on!! ", he shouted as he turned the corner, shoved the door to the gardens open, only to stop dead in his tracks at what was laid on the ground before him.  
  
***  
  
" Ssssssssshe will die quickly, lesssssst we teach her how it worksssssss.... "  
  
" You're right. We must act quickly before anyword of her gets out to the rest of this pathetic world that I plan on destroying... "  
  
" Massssssster.... what sssshall we do about her? Sssssshall we kill her? Ssssshall we take her life? "  
  
" She has no life within that body of hers! Nothing but immortal blood that keeps her functioning... "  
  
" Then what will we do? "  
  
" We will teach her the values and importances of being a Martianin Vampire**...... "  
  
***  
  
" By the Gods, Hitomi! What happened? Why did you scream like that? ", Van demanded as Hitomi slowly hobbled over to him, clutching her right wrist to her chest, a grimace on her soft featured face.  
  
Hitomi winced lightly as she walked up to Van and then past him to lean back against the brick wall and then slid to the ground, her wrist still clutched dearly to her chest. Van knelt down in front of her and reached out to touch her wrist. Hitomi's whole body jerked once before suddenly going through a bunch of spasms.  
  
" Please, Hitomi... tell me what's wrong! I can't help you if you won't tell me what's the matter! ", Van gently scolded her as he again reached out for her wrist.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as Van gently, but firmly snatched her wrist from her chest and hand. He looked down at it and then flipped it over to examine the back of it. That's when he noticed the strange looking marking.  
  
" Hitomi? Is this... normal? "  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and looked down at what Van was slightly confused by. She immediately snatched her wrist back and stood up feebly, using the wall for support as she began to walk towards the door. Van stood up quickly and followed her.  
  
" Hitomi! Why aren't you saying anything? Do you know how it happened? Do you know what's wrong with you? ", Van demanded as he caught up to her.  
  
Hitomi began to breath deeply and heavily as her entire body began to feel like it was catching on fire. She whirled around and glared at Van, her once sea-green eyes, speckled with deep gold, and outlined in topaz flared to life as dark green that hinted silver specks within their depths.  
  
" Do I know what's wrong with ME? I don't know, Van... why don't you tell me! ", she spat in his face.  
  
Van blinked and then flinched from the sudden hardness in her voice, " H-hitomi... I.. I didn't mean anything wrong by it. It's just that you seem a little.... "  
  
" A little what?! "  
  
Van sighed heavily and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he touched her, he snatched his hand back immediately as if he had been burned. He looked at her, his eyes slightly wide in surprise, his face slightly pale.  
  
" Hitomi... you're burning up. I'm going to get you inside now, and into a bed. You need rest... ", Van told her as he reached out to grab her arm.  
  
Hitomi shook her head hard. She looked at him and was about to say something harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her hard eyes softened and her harsh expression disolved into one of confusion and hurt.   
  
" V-van? What are you doing out here? What are we doing out here? In the rain too! ", Hitomi mumbled lightly as if she were confused.  
  
Van reached out and placed his hand back on her shoulder, " Come on... let's get you inside. You're burning up on the inside and now you're trembling... ", he gently said to her.  
  
Hitomi nodded her head absentmindedly and then wrapped her arms around her stomach as she began to tremble even more then she did before, her eyes carrying a far away look within their depths now as she took a step towrads him and ended up tripping on a rock and falling into his body.  
  
Van quickly reached out and caught her as she began to slide down the length of his body and scooped her up into his arms. He could still feel her trembling and it was starting to bother him as he watched her grow paler with each passing minute. He began to make his way through the door and then down the hall when suddenly he felt the trembling woman in his arms go completely still...  
  
  
  
(A/N**: I'll be back by next weekend with Chapter 2... *waves* JA NE!!!!! Whatcha think of this one? )  
  
  
** Martinian Vampires are Vampires that can walk, stand, run, do basically anything they wanted in FULL sunlight. They don't need as much blood as normal vampires do, but they do need to feed once and a while. Unlike Ricean Vampires, Martinian Vampires can do everything that a human can....  
  
  
  
  



	3. ~*~Chapter 2~*~ The First Prey...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Escaflowne...

_Dedication:_ To those who love me and my stories.. =^^=

Demons Within

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~Demons Within_

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~Chapter 2~_

__

**The First Prey...**

Van glanced down at Hitomi quickly after she went still. He could tell that she was still alive, she was still burning up with a fever and he could feel her heart beat against his chest as he cradled her gently. He carefully walked up the long flight of stairs and stood in front of his bedroom.

Van reached out and turned the knob. He kicked the door open and walked into the suddenly cool room. He shivered as he walked over to the bed and laid Hitomi down gently, sitting down beside her afterwards. Van looked down at her and watched as she began to shiver. Her lower lip trembled as her teeth chattered together loudly.

Van reached out and placed a hand to her forehead to yank it back and then rest it back on her forehead again. He knitted his brows together. Something wasn't right with her. He knew it from the beginning when he had spotted her in Cecil's arms in the front hall.

Hitomi's fever was suddenly gone, just disappeared and replaced by the complete opposite of warmth. Van ran his hand down the side of her face, stopping to trace her cheekbone as Hitomi let out a soft sigh. Her brow crinkled up into a frown and her hand suddenly shot out to grasp Van's tightly, catching him completely by surprise.

" Whoa.... "

_' Something's **not** right here.... '_, Van thought as he gave Hitomi's hand a gentle squeeze, telling her that he was here for her.

There was something about the two marks on her neck that bothered Van greatly. One, he had seen those marks before, two, he didn't know how she got them, and three... was the change in her appearance due to the marks? Van shook his head and gently scolded himself for thinking that.

_' Of course not! Why would those marks have caused her to become more.... beautiful...? '_

Hitomi groaned lightly and then her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling. A light glaze slid over her eyes and Van quirked an eyebrow as he leaned down towards her to examine it more carefully. Hitomi suddenly let go of his hand and it fell to lay on the pillow beside her head.

" V-van? ", Hitomi called out, her voice almost inaudible and hoarse.

Van nodded, " Yeah! I'm here, Hitomi.... what's the matter? "

Hitomi shook her head and slowly sat up with Van's help, " I... I don't know. I'm so... cold. And... hungry... ", she murmured softly as she crossed her arms over her chest, bringing her knees up to her chin as she hunched over.

Van sat back and tilted his head to the side, " You're hungry? And... cold? "

Hitomi just nodded and stared off into her own little world. Van followed her gaze to the other side of the room and frowned.

" Ah... Hitomi? What are you looking at? "

Hitomi blinked a few times and then turned her head to the side so she could look at him, " N-nothing... I was just daydreaming I suppose... "

Van nodded, " I see... would you like me to get you something to eat? "

Hitomi turned her head back around and then nodded absentmindedly. Van reached out and gave her knee a gentle pat as he got off the bed and left the room, glancing over his shoulder at Hitomi before he closed the door and made his way down to the kitchen.

As soon as Van left the room, Hitomi quickly uncurled herself from her ball of warmth and lifted her wrist to her face so she could examine the strange marking. She blinked and brought a fingertip to her tongue that she darted out quickly. She then brought the moist fingertip to the marking and ran it over it.

A soft hissing was heard in the room and Hitomi bit back a loud scream of agony as pain flared to life in her arm, shooting it down swiftly to every other part of her body. She wrapped a hand around her wrist and then brought it to her chest. Hitomi clenched her teeth together tightly as she waited for the pain to die down, but it didn't.

In an instant flash, the pain went straight to her head and she let out a soft moan that quickly raised to a ear-splitting scream. It echoed off the walls and probably made it's way throughout the castle. Hitomi laid down quickly, thinking that it would help, but it only made it worse.

Spots of red danced before her eyes, even as she closed them, they only came brighter and bigger. Hitomi arched her back off the bed, raising her lower torso off the bed and into the air. She pushed the top of her head down into the pillows and a loud strangled sob left her lips as her stomach and heart felt like they were being wrung out tightly, as if trying to get water from a cloth.

Small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face and Hitomi swallowed thickly, only to gag. She quickly turned onto her side, putting her face over the side of the bed incase she had to throw up. There was a soft sound that floated through the air, mingling with her screams and moans of agony. The sound of something pushing it's way through flesh or something moist and soft.

Pain now took ahold of her mouth, setting it on fire, causing her to open her mouth wide and scream out loud as something inside her mouth came to life, wanting to be known. Breathing heavily and bathed in a light sweat, Hitomi rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a light _thud_.

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped completely. The pain was all gone, only to be replaced by a small headache and large stomachache. Hitomi propped herself up with an elbow an closed her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing and heartbeat.

_' What's happening to me? Why am I going through this? Why am I feeling all this pain? I don't want it anymore.... no more! '_

" Hitomi?! Are you alright? Why are you laying on the ground? What happened? ", Van asked, his voice full of concern as he rushed into the room carrying a small plate with a sandwich.

Hitomi grimaced as she felt another pang of pain in her mouth. She lifted her head up to look at Van's worried expression.

" I-I'm alright, Van... don't worry... ", she murmured softly as she sat up and leaned back against the bed.

Van placed the plate on the nightstand beside his bed and gently knelt down in front of Hitomi, taking her chin gently in his hand. He lifted it and looked at her, a strange look gleaming in his reddish-brown orbs.

" Hitomi... I'm always going to worry about you. Don't you _ever_ forget that. It won't matter how bad things get for me, I'll _always_ end up worrying about you... no matter what. ", he replied softly, drawing a small smile from her ruby red lips.

" Thank you, Van... I'll always worry about you too... ", she whispered against the pad of his thumb as he brushed along her bottom lip.

" Hitomi... there's been something I've wanted to tell you. I've been wanting to say it since you left a few years ago... but... I Just never got the courage... the strength. Hitomi... I-- ", he began, but the look of pain was evident in Hitomi's eyes as her chin trembled in Van's hand.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she closed them, causing them to slide down her cheeks and trail down Van's arm as they slid over his hand. Hitomi grimaced and Van crinkled his brow.

" What is it? Are you scared or something? "

Hitomi sucked in a sharp breath of air and shook her head, letting it out slowly, " N-no, Van! I'm not scared of anything at the moment... only of the p-pain! ", she cried out she twisted her chin from Van's hand as she suddenly wrenched her head to the side.

" Hitomi?! You have to speak to me... you have to _tell_ me what's going on! Why are you in so much pain? Is it because of me? ", Van demanded as he reached out with both hands, cupped her face and brought it around so that he could look at her.

As soon as Hitomi felt his hands on her face, she opened her mouth and bared her teeth as she quickly jerked her mouth close upon Van's thumb that had accidentally grazed her bottom lip. Her teeth pierced his flesh and sweet tasing fluid quickly seeped into her mouth to pool underneath her tongue.

The more she sucked, the more sweet fluid she received. Van's eyes went wide in surprise and he went to yank his hand back, but Hitomi had her mouth attached securely, sucking away at him. Hitomi wrapped an arm around his forearm, bringing his arm to rest against the top of her chest as she slowly turned around in his arm and eased herself into his lap.

Van blinked and then felt his eyelids slowly droop. He rested his forehead against the back of Hitomi's head as she continued to take the sweet fluids. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

" H-hitomi! Stop... what are y-you doing?! ", Van hissed into her ear as he felt her bite down harder, wanting more.

_' What are you doing!? Stop... don't you realize that it's -- '_

" Van! ", Hitomi cried out, completely forgetting about the blood pooled underneath her tongue and in her mouth, causing her to choke as she tore his thumb from her mouth, letting his hand fall to the ground with a light _thud_.

Van tried to blink away the white flashes of light that attacked his eyes, leaving him blind. He heard Hitomi's voice far off in the distance, and he shook his head.

" H-hitomi? Where are you? C-come back! Don't leave me a-again... ", he whispered hoarsely as felt himself get more and more lost.

Hitomi quickly turned around at the sound of fear in his voice. She looked into his face and noticed that it was completely pale, as pale as her pale blonde hair. She reached out, grasped Van's broad, wide shoulders and gave them a mighty shake.

" Van! Wake up... ", she hissed at him as she watched his head flop up and down like a ragdoll.

" H-hitomi... ", Van whispered softly as she stopped shaking him, his head falling to rest against her shoulder.

Hitomi felt her chin dimple in and out as she fought the sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and forth slowly and gently, stroking his pitch black hair the whole time as she whispered into his ear.

" V-van... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't even know what happened! Please.... wake up... ", she whispered as she stopped rocking and just sat still with him in her arms....

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_

" sssssssshe issssss learning? "

" Yes! At least _one_ of us is. Now... what did I ask you to do for me? "

" To go get her.... the girl... "

" Good! And _why_ isn't it done yet? "

" Problemssssss.... "

" Problems?! What _kind_ of problems? "

" The girl isssssss.... not done yet.... "

" What do you mean?! "

" Ssssssshe issssssn't done feeding yet... "

" How do _you_ know? "

" Watch, Massssster.... you will sssssee in time. "

__

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Merle giggled lightly as she felt Cecil gently tickle her stomach. She watched him and tilted her head to the side as he began to trace little drawings that only he could see in his mind on her stomach.

" Cecil? What's wrong? "

Cecil shook his head and brought his eyes up to look at her, " Nothing, darling... nothing at all. I was just thinking of one day when this little stomach of yours will be big and full... "

Merle grinned and shrugged, " Well... you never know when that could happen, now do you? ", she replied as she reached out and gently poked his nose.

Cecil wrinkled his nose and then sneezed lightly, " Bless me! ", he murmured. " Where do you suppose Lord Van and that girl went? "

Merle shrugged again and then sighed heavily as she looked up at the stark white clouds floating by overhead, " What girl? Hitomi? "

Cecil nodded, " Yes... that girl from the Mystic Moon... "

" I don't know. Perhaps they went to the family burial grounds to be alone or something. I think they deserve it though... "

" You're right, Merle. Just as we deserve our time alone... ", Cecil murmured as he sat up and stretched, his dark gold fur gleaming softly in the sunlight.

Merle sighed and sat up as well. She turned around to face Cecil when she spotted someone running at full speed across the courtyard. She only one person who could run that fast, match the speed of gusting wind or lightning that strikes the planet.

Merle jumped up and cupped her hands over her mouth, " Hitomi! Where are you going?! ", she shouted as she watched the woman continue to run, glancing over her shoulder once before disappearing into the de Fanel family burial grounds.

" Cecil! Something's wrong... ", Merle whispered.

Cecil stood up and gently placed a hand under her elbow, " I know... you felt it too? "

Merle shook her head, " I didn't feel it... it just... this doesn't seem right... "

" What doesn't? "

" Hitomi running off... Lord Van not chasing after her... "

Cecil blinked, " You don't think? "

Merle shook her head hard, " No! No... I don't want to even go there. Hitomi would _never_ do anything to harm Lord Van... she loves him too much.. "

Cecil pursed his lips, " Well... how about we go to see if he's alright? "

Merle slowly nodded her head as she turned her attention back to where Hitomi had last disappeared, " Y-yeah... I think that would be a good idea... "

_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was cold one minute and then it was warm, like a sauna the next. All around, white fluffly clouds floated in the air and swirled all around as he tried to figure out where he was and what he was doing there.

Van shook his head, trying to brush aside his dark strands of hair from his eyes as he continued to wander around aimlessly.

_' Where am I? Where did Hitomi go off to? '_, he thought as his foot hit something and he was thrown to the ground as something hit him square in the back and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

" Get off! ", Van grounded out through clenched teeth as he tried to push himself off the ground, only to be pressed down more.

Warm breath fanned over his ear and he froze instantly underneath the thing that sat on top of him, " You think you can get away? No more, Fanel... no more. Ssssshe will be oursssss.... ", a deep, raspy voice hissed into his ear.

Van growled deep in his throat and then lifted his lower half off the ground, lifting his rear into the air, causing the thing on top of him to float up into the air slightly and then drop down onto Van as he flipped onto his back.

" What do you want? Who are you? ", he demanded as the thing floated down and sat on top of his stomach, watching him intensely.

" I am from the passssst. I am from the future. I am... nothing... ", it simply stated as Van scowled and then made a move to push it off him.

The thing intercepted him by grabbing his forearm and slamming it's palm into Van's elbow, snapping it the opposite way, " Don't messssss with me. I'm not to be fooled with.... neither issss sssshe! ", it hissed as it leaned down towards Van's face and peered at him, its deep gold eyes gleaming dangerously.

Van grunted against the pain in his elbow and looked at his broken arm, taking in the blood that trickled down his arm from the bone that protruded greatly.

" You _won't_ get away with this! ", Van roared as he squirmed beneath the being.

The being sneered and then bared it's long, pointy, sharp, shiny fangs, " You ssssssee thesssse? Thesssse will kill you, Fanel.... jussssst asssss they kill her... "

Van grimaced as he felt his arm go numb, " What do you mean?! Who's ' her '? "

" The chosssssssssen one..... "

Van closed his eyes and then sighed heavily, " Hitomi... ", he whispered, hoping that she would hear him as he tried to ignore the intense pain.

" Yessss! That issssss her.... the chossssssen one! "

Van's eyes snapped open and he shook his head hard, " No! I won't let you take her.... you _can't_ have her. Do you hear me?! "

" We already have her.... ssssshe isssss ourssssss! "

Van shook his head, " No! You can't have her... she's alright, she's alive, she's not one of.... you... "

The being shook it's head, " You are wrong, Fanel! Sssssshe _isssssss_ one of usssssss. Ssssssshe issssss the chossssssen one, the one who will lead ussssssss into the world of darknesssssss, into the world of fear.... "

All around, Van saw spots of bright colour flash in front of his eyes. Voices, high, low, loud, soft called out to him from all around, called out his name, pleaded, begged him to just fall into the darkness and never awaken.

Van closed his eyes and managed to push away the pain in his broken arm as he felt himself begin to drift off.

_' What's to happen? Hitomi? I know you can hear me... ANSWER me!! Hitomi... '_, Van thought to himself as he sucked in a sharp breath as he felt something sharp and sleek pierce his neck and enter his vein, sending his blood on fire...

{_Author's Note:_ Well? I'm sorry this is taking long... I truely am sorry... *chuckles* Whatcha think so far? Is it not as you had expected for a normal Vampire story....? *shrugs* Ah well... *giggles* I'm trying... _read **and** review!!_}


End file.
